Between Shades and Grey
by Delevingne
Summary: Semua berjalan dengan baik. Semua nuansa kebahagiannya akan berujung selamanya. Melambung tinggi di angkasa untuk seumur hidupnya. Mereka saling berjanji untuk saling menunggu./Uchiha Sasuke berjanji akan terus hidup untuk calon istrinya, Haruno Sakura. Dan Haruno Sakura berjanji untuk tetap setia menunggu kepulangannya./"Berjanjilah untuk menungguku pulang, Sakura."/OneShoot.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Between Shades and Grey**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _The most painful goodbyes are the ones never said, but the heart already knows it's over._

— _No Title, Anonymous._

* * *

.

.

Sakura memantapkan langkahnya untuk berlari menuju teras rumah sakit saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring menandakan berakhirnya jam kerja yang ia lakoni dan kembali pulang.

Ia memang agak jahil, tidak mengangkat ponselnya dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia sangat tahu, kalau seseorang yang kini sedang meneleponnya pasti sedang kesal. Karena dirinya.

Ia mengulas senyum tipisnya, memikirkan bagaimana reaksi dari kekasih tercinta yang sedang gusar menunggunya di teras rumah sakit sembari menggerutu karena dirinya. Sakura memang menjengkelkan, begitu katanya.

Iris teduhnya menyipit saat mendapati sosok tinggi menjulang yang memegang ponsel di telinganya sedang berdiri gelisah menunggunya. Beberapa kali Sakura menangkap bibir tipis itu bergumam yang Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang lelaki itu bicarakan.

Sakura berdeham, membuat sosok yang sejak tadi berdiri gelisah menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangannya yang tajam langsung melunak ketika mendapati sosok mungil Sakura tersenyum di belakangnya. Sebuah senyum manis yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada lelaki itu.

"Apa kau menungguku?"

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. Ia memasukkan ponselnya di saku celananya dan bergumam frustrasi. "Ya. Aku menunggumu. Demi Tuhan, Sakura, rumah sakit sudah sepi dan kau tidak mau mengangkat teleponku?"

Sakura memaksakan untuk tertawa hanya demi mencairkan suasanya di antara mereka. "Sasuke, aku sedang sibuk tadi. Serius. Ada beberapa pasien yang mengalami kejang-kejang mendadak dan karena aku masih di sana, aku membantunya. Setelah itu aku kemari untuk mengejutkanmu."

Bibir tegas itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ditahannya. Sakura menanti jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Sasuke untuknya. Namun tidak ada sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari sana, hanya sebuah uluran tangan padanya.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Aku merindukanmu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia mengambil tangan itu. Saling bergenggaman dengan hangat menuju parkiran mobil dengan saling melempar senyum

Senyum kebahagiaan yang mereka yakini itu untuk selamanya.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa mereka akan mengirimmu ke perbatasan lagi?" Sakura menata piring dan beberapa alat makan lainnya ke atas meja makan. Sasuke bersikeras untuk membelikan makanan cepat saji dan ia tidak ingin Sakura memasak hari ini. Sakura menurutinya, karena dirinya juga sedang lelah.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tidak ingin suasana hangat yang sedang tercipta menjadi berantakan hanya karena sebuah berita sial yang akan membuat Sakura menangis di malam harinya. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Tidak sampai keadaan mereka tenang.

"Katakan padaku. Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?" Sakura mengelus lembut bahu tegap Sasuke. Lelaki itu masih menggeleng kecil. Sakura mengerti, Sasuke mungkin saja baru mendapatkan masalah dengan para Jenderal di dalam kantor tadi. Wajah lelaki itu tidak begitu baik.

"Kau harus makan. Jangan pikirkan hal lain lagi."

Sakura melangkah ragu menuju bangkunya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan lirihnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya saat melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya begitu sedih, namun Sasuke begitu pandai menyembunyikannya. Sudah lima tahun mereka bersama, Sakura mengerti benar apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia mengingat bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang tentara keamanan Negara yang sedang berjuang membela Negaranya dari serangan para pemberontak lima tahun yang lalu. Pertemuan mereka memang tidak begitu baik, Sakura mendapatkan beberapa perlakuan kasar dari tentara-tentara di sana yang menganggap dirinya sebagai kubu pemberontak.

Lalu, ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Kapten dari sebuah tim divisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyerang pemberontak dengan taktik-taktik dan strategi darinya. Lelaki itu sempat meragukannya, namun, Sakura berhasil meyakinkannya kalau ia bukanlah orang jahat dan ia hanyalah seorang relawan yang ditugaskan untuk mengobati para tentara yang terluka.

Sakura melihat adanya umpatan dari bibir lelaki itu saat Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Saat anak buahnya menangkap dirinya yang menganggap kalau ia adalah pemberontak dengan memakai pakaian yang hampir serupa dengan sang pemberontak.

Sakura hanya memakai pakaian santai dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa memakai jubah dokternya dalam keadaan genting. Banyak dari mereka yang terluka dan Sakura tidak bisa mengambil jubahnya. Memang itu kebodohannya, tapi Sakura merasa tidak menyesal.

Sampai saat ini.

Sampai dimana sebuah insiden sempat melukai hatinya. Insiden yang berhasil merusak mimpi indah di setiap malamnya. Salah satu tentara tak bermoral itu hampir saja memperkosanya karena dirinya yang sering berkeliaran di tenda milik para tentara. Dan Sasuke yang mendengar teriakannya langsung datang dan memukul tentara itu dengan kedua tangan kosongnya.

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke langsung datang saat Sakura berteriak minta tolong di tengah keadaan yang sedang memanas. Sasuke datang dan wajah lelaki itu mengeras seiring ia melihat tubuh Sakura yang hampir polos di balik selimut tidurnya.

Wajah tentara itu babak belur dan ia mengalami beberapa luka berat di wajah dan dadanya. Sasuke tak kenal ampun menghajarnya. Dan semenjak itu Sasuke selalu melindunginya. Selalu menjaganya dan ia tidak pernah membiarkan Sakura sendiri kemanapun wanita itu pergi. Sakura menjadi dokter khusus untuknya jika ia terluka. Dan Sakura menurutinya. Awalnya, ia hanya menganggap kalau ini sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Tapi tidak sampai disana saja. Perasaannya berubah.

Sebuah perasaan yang kemudian bermetamorfosa menjadi perasaan cinta. Perasaan ingin melindungi. Perasaan ingin saling bersama satu sama lain.

"Jika kau memikirkan tentara sialan itu, nafsu makanku hilang."

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Nada suara Sasuke agak tinggi hingga membuat kesadaran Sakura ditarik paksa dari lamunannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit bernostalgia tentang masa lalu." Sakura menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat saat wajah keras Sasuke menjadi respon yang didapatinya. Ia sepertinya salah bicara. Maka dari itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali makan dalam diam sedangkan Sasuke merapikan peralatan makannya.

Sasuke tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Sisa makanan di piringnya masih separuh lebih dan dengan tenang Sasuke membuangnya ke tempat sampah sebelum mencuci piring bekas makannya. Lelaki itu masih diam tidak bersuara saat langkah Sakura semakin mendekatinya.

"Kau marah?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

Sakura menarik napasnya. Ia melangkah mendekat tempat pencuci piring dan mengambil piring malang itu dari Sasuke dengan paksa.

"Kau bisa memecahkan piring ini, kau tahu? Biar aku saja."

Sakura tidak gentar dengan tatapan tajam dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke di sampingnya. Lalu, sebuah helaan napas menjadi pembuka di awal keheningan mereka. Sasuke melepas pegangannya pada piring itu, menyerahkannya pada Sakura yang langsung mengambil alih semuanya.

"Aku menunggumu di kamar."

Sasuke melangkah dalam diam menuju kamarnya. Tidak, mereka belum menikah dan Sasuke sudah memaksa Sakura untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ia tinggal sendiri setelah dirinya keluar dari militer beberapa tahun lalu. Orangtuanya sudah tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil saat dirinya berusia delapan belas tahun. Dan hanya ada sang Kakak yang kini sedang berperang di perbatasan untuk melindungi Negaranya.

Sasuke ingin Sakura ada di bawah pengawasannya meskipun ia tahu, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menjaga wanita itu setiap waktu. Sasuke punya pekerjaan dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Sakura mengerti itu, tapi wanita itu tidak pernah mengeluh. Tidak sama sekali. Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura tidak mengeluh mengenai dirinya yang pergi selama bertahun-tahun dan Sakura selalu menunggunya dengan sabar.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis saat menyadari adanya perasaan bahagia tak kasat mata yang menggelenyar di dalam tubuhnya ketika melihat cincin manis berkilauan perak yang tersemat di jari Sakura. Itu cincin pertunangan mereka. Sasuke menyerahkannya tepat di saat ia kembali dari sebuah perang. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat mengetahui bagaimana senyum Sakura yang membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya merasa dicintai. Perasaan yang sudah lama terkubur-kubur dalam hidupnya.

Ia mencintainya. Sangat.

Lalu, sebuah pintu terbuka lebar. Sasuke menyembunyikan kotak merah berbentuk hati itu di balik punggungnya. Lampu kamar menyala terang, sosok Sakura yang ada di balik pintu segera melangkah ke dalam dengan kerutan kecil di dahinya.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur?" Sakura berkata lembut sembari melepas sandal rumah dan menggantinya dengan sandal tidur.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Ia mendekat ke arah Sakura yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya saat Sasuke berlutut di depannya. Mendalami jauh ke dalam mata kelam memabukkan yang hanya dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Lelaki yang berhasil menawan hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Sakura menutup bibirnya yang terbuka dan sebuah isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya yang tertutup. Ia menghapus air matanya yang keluar begitu saja tanpa ia komando sebelumnya. Wajahnya memerah di bawah sinar lampu kamarnya. Wajah Sasuke yang terlihat bahagia dan senyum lelaki itu seakan meruntuhkan segalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sakura tidak kuasa lagi untuk tidak memeluk lelaki yang sedang berlutut di depannya ini. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menarik Sasuke mendekat dan memeluknya hangat. Isakan mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan adanya kedua tangan lain yang memeluknya dalam kegelapan.

Sebuah senyum yang Sakura rasakan di balik bahunya. Sasuke tahu, Sakura tidak akan bisa berkata tidak padanya. Meskipun dengan segala sifat keras kepalanya, Sasuke mengerti dirinya.

Sakura melepas pelukannya. Ia mengangguk pada Sasuke dan lelaki itu melepas cincin pertunangan mereka, menggantinya dengan sebuah cincin emas berlapiskan sebuah pertama hijau yang begitu indah di matanya.

"Aku tahu ini akan sangat indah jika dipakai olehmu," Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua belah pipinya. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, memberikan senyum panjang di dahinya. Sebelum lelaki itu kembali memeluknya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura, kalau aku mencintaimu sejak awal pertemuan kita."

Sakura tersenyum lembut di bahu Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat bibir tegas itu menggumamkan kata-kata cinta yang membuat dirinya terbang ke angkasa dan merasa menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia saat ini. Sakura selalu berdoa untuk tidak pernah terhempas ke atas tanah dengan keras. Tidak. Ia ingin selalu terbang ke angkasa untuk selamanya.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Kedua ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata Sakura. Ia tahu, itu bukan air mata kesedihan. Itu air mata kebahagiaan yang ditunjukkan wanita itu padanya.

Sakura memegang wajah tegas Sasuke dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Tersenyum lembut saat ia menatap dengan bahagia cincin yang tersemat di jari telunjuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya. Bahkan jika nanti aku terlahir kembali sebagai orang lain dan bukan Sakura, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Begitu kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia berkata seperti itu. Wajah bingung Sasuke menjadi reaksi pertama yang ia lihat. Tapi, semua itu luntur seketika saat Sakura mengelus lembut kedua alis tegasnya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Mereka saling berpagutan dalam keheningan. Bukan, bukan ciuman panas yang dilakukan oleh keduanya. Hanya ciuman lembut penuh cinta, menunjukkan masing-masing kasih sayang mereka pada pasangannya, menunjukkan seberapa dalam mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

.

.

Sakura menghapus air matanya yang entah keberapa kali keluar untuk hari ini. Sasuke mengambil rompi dari dalam lemarinya. Ia tidak berani untuk menoleh pada calon istrinya yang duduk di tepi ranjang sembari menangis.

"Kau akan kembali 'kan?"

Sasuke menarik napasnya. Ia tidak bisa menampik adanya perasaan luka yang tergores dalam di hatinya saat melihat wajah bahagia Sakura berubah menjadi kesedihan yang mendalam. Sasuke harus pergi ke perbatasan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Banyak kapten tim di sana terluka parah dan bahkan cacat seumur hidup karena ganasnya pemberontakan. Itachi ditugaskan untuk kembali karena beberapa luka yang dialaminya dan Sasuke bertugas untuk menggantinya.

"Aku akan kembali," ia menjalankan sebelah tangan kirinya untuk mengelus lembut pipi Sakura. "Aku berjanji, setelah aku kembali, aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini untukmu. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain dan kita tidak akan pernah terpisah lagi. Dan aku berjanji, setelah aku kembali, kita akan menikah."

Sakura memaksakan senyumnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus lembut wajah tegas calon suaminya. Tangannya bergetar dan Sasuke merasakannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk menungguku pulang, Sakura. Aku akan terus hidup untukmu." Sakura menutup mulutnya untuk meredakan tangisan kerasnya. Ia tahu, kondisi perbatasan sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Pemberontak semakin liar melakukan aksi balas dendamnya pada tentara keamanan. Dan dengan begitu, nyawa Sasuke juga akan menjadi taruhannya.

Sakura menghapus air matanya saat Sasuke mengambil tangan kanannya, mencium punggung tangannya dan telapak tangannya dalam. Sasuke memberikannya senyum, senyum yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun selain dirinya.

Bibir merah mudanya mengulum senyum. Senyum tipis yang kemudian berubah menjadi senyum lebar yang sarat akan ketulusan dan cinta. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Pelukan erat didapatinya setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk Sasuke, calon suaminya. Sakura masih belum bisa menghentikan air matanya. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara sedih, kecewa, putus asa, ketakutan dan segalanya menjadi satu. Ia takut, sangat takut. Tapi, ia berusaha menepisnya.

Jadi ia mengerti mengapa semalaman Sasuke begitu sedih. Lelaki itu harus dikirim kembali ke perbatasan setelah dua bulan kembali ke kota. Jasa Sasuke sangat diperlukan mengingat ia adalah kapten dari sebuah tim dan kejeniusannya dalam mengatur strategi sangat diperlukan.

Sakura mengantar Sasuke menuju gerbang rumah. Ada mobil yang khusus untuk menjemput lelaki itu. Sebuah ciuman panjang diberikan Sasuke di dahinya dan Sakura benar-benar tidak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi. Ia melambaikan tangannya saat sosok Sasuke menghilang di balik mobil hitam itu.

Perasaan bahagianya bercampur dengan perasaan abu-abu yang menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Perasaan abu-abu yang menggantikan nuansa euforia kebahagiaannya dalam sekejap.

Sakura memandangi cincin emas yang berkilau di antara retina matanya. Ia tersenyum, memandangi cincin yang kini menjadi pengikatnya, pengikat kebahagiannya. Ia selalu percaya kalau Sasuke akan kembali padanya. Ia percaya. Dan ia akan selalu menunggu lelaki itu pulang ke rumah. Memeluknya, merasakan kebersamaan lagi untuk selamanya.

.

.

 _Dua tahun kemudian.._

Tsunade—Kepala bagian dokter relawan, melangkah keluar ruangan dengan wajah pucat dan keringat di dahinya. Sakura menoleh bersamaan dengan dokter lainnya yang sedang duduk bersantai di dekat ruangan khusus dokter. Mengingat ini adalah jam istirahat makan siang, para dokter diberikan waktu selama kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit untuk beristirahat.

"Sakura, ikut aku."

Sakura berdiri dengan kerutan di alisnya. Ia mengikuti langkah Tsunade dengan diam. Ia melirik pada suster berambut coklat yang menggendikan bahunya tak tahu.

"Sakura, kita kekurangan jasa dokter untuk wilayah perbatasan. Banyak dari mereka yang terluka, tidak hanya anak-anak dan para wanita, namun para pemberontak dan tentara juga terluka. Kita membutuhkan lebih banyak lagi relawan."

Wajah Sakura memucat seketika. Tentara? Itu artinya Sasuke ikut dalam bagian? Bagaimana kabarnya? Sasuke tidak pernah mengiriminya pesan atau kabar lagi sejak dua tahun belakangan ini. Sakura tahu kalau para tentara tidak diizinkan untuk membawa ponsel mereka. Tapi, Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ia selalu memberikan kabar setiap tahunnya. Dan Sakura selalu menantikannya. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar membayangkan hal yang membuat aliran darahnya serasa terhenti sekarang juga. Pompaan jantungnya juga terasa melambat seiring kepalanya yang berputar-putar memikirkan kondisi calon suaminya di sana.

"Aku sudah memutuskan beberapa dokter senior yang akan dikirim ke tenda medis di tengah hutan. Memang, di sana kau akan lebih banyak mengobati para pemberontak ketimbang para tentara. Tapi, ini perintah dari pusat. Mereka menginginkan kita untuk adil. Para tentara sudah mendapatkan perawatan medisnya sendiri. Jika ada tentara keamanan yang minta bantuan karena terluka, kau boleh mengobatinya. Jangan pandang bulu."

Sakura menarik napasnya. Paru-parunya seakan menipis saat ini juga. Ia tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik kata-kata dari Tsunade.

"Aku sudah menyuruh sekitar lima belas orang dari relawan untuk ikut bersamamu dan dokter lainnya. Keselamatan kau akan menjadi prioritas mereka. Kau tahu kalau dokter dan beberapa relawan medis tidak akan disakiti. Mereka memiliki kebebasan tersendiri." Tsunade memberikan senyumnya saat melihat wajah pucat Sakura. Tentu ia tahu kalau Sakura memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu tentara yang menjabat sebagai kapten di divisi tim untuk keamanan. Siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Semua orang pasti mengenalnya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Membuat Tsunade yang menghela napas pasrah menyerah padanya. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh, menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan teguhnya.

"Aku bersedia. Tentukan tanggalnya dan aku akan pergi bersama yang lainnya." Sakura tersenyum kecil sebelum izin pamit keluar ruangan. Ia menahan tangisnya. Pergi berlari menuju ruangannya untuk menumpahkan segalanya.

Segala kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam benaknya. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika menerima kantung hitam yang berisikan mayat Sasuke di sana. Ia tidak akan sanggup.

Lalu, Sakura kembali menangis. Melupakan segala kebahagiaannya yang direnggut paksa oleh takdir. Takdir yang begitu kejam padanya.

.

.

Sakura memakai jas dokternya berlari ke tempat penyimpanan darah dan beberapa cairan antibiotic untuk mengobati para tentara dan anak-anak yang terluka. Ia ditempatkan di tengah-tengah hutan sebelum dipindah menuju tenda para tentara. Sakura menunggu dengan sabar sampai semua itu terjadi. Sama ketika kejadian tujuh tahun lalu, saat pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

Yamanaka Ino berlari tergesa-gesa untuk mengobati para tentara dan para pemberontak yang terluka. Ia beberapa kali menyeka keringatnya karena banyaknya dari mereka yang bergantian masuk ke dalam tenda medis di malam hari. Serangan demi serangan tidak kunjung berhenti. Langit hitam di atas sana seakan menambah kelamnya suasana yang terjadi. Tidak ada bulan, tidak ada bintang, yang ada hanyalah ledakan sebuah benda panjang di angkasa yang berubah menjadi kepingan api panas yang menimpa para musuh di sana.

Sakura pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya meskipun bertahun-tahun ia memutuskan untuk mundur dari sini. Sasuke memaksanya untuk tidak kembali ke medan perang sebagai dokter relawan atau dokter yang ditugaskan khusus di sini. Tentu saja, ini semua demi keselamatannya. Sakura juga akan bertaruh nyawa jika ia berdiri di atas tanah ini.

"Sakura! Ada yang datang!" Teriak Ino dari seberangnya. Wanita itu terlihat panik karena sosok yang ditanganinya sedang sekarat penuh luka tembakan di dadanya. Nyawanya ada di tangan Ino dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil alih para korban yang terluka.

"Banyak dari para pemberontak yang masuk ke tenda ini, Sakura. Apakah nyawa kita akan terancam?" Ino menghapus air matanya yang tumpah. Mengingat tenda medis mereka berada di dekat perbatasan antara para tentara dan para pemberontak. Maka lebih banyak para pemberontak yang akan masuk ke sini dalam keadaan terluka. Sakura mengeleng cepat, ia menyuntikkan cairan pada salah satu lelaki berpakaian sederhana yang Sakura yakini ini adalah pemberontak.

"Jika rudal atau nuklir atau apapun itu jatuh ke tenda kita … ku harap aku akan mati sebagai pahlawan." Ino bergumam sedih sembari mengobati para korban yang terluka dengan menahan isakannya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Mereka tidak akan berani menyakiti kita!" Teriak Sakura frustrasi. Perasaannya juga bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia akan selamat atau tidak. Tapi, cincin emas yang berkilauan di jari manisnya memberikannya harapan, memberikannya semangat untuk tetap hidup.

.

.

"Kapten! Para pemberontak sudah berani menyusup ke dalam perbatasan. Mereka menggunakan seragam yang serupa dengan para tentara kita." Teriak salah satu laki-laki berseragam lengkap dengan memegang senapan laras panjang pada Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di sebuah tenda sembari memandang peta di atas mejanya.

"Kita lihat sejauh mana mereka bisa bertahan," desis Sasuke sinis sembari menatap lekat-lekat bukti kekuasaan territorial Negaranya. Para pemberontak ini menginginkan wilayah mereka untuk dijadikan sebuah Negara yang baru. Negara yang menyatakan perang pada Negara lamanya. Ini karena hasutan pihak asing yang menginginkan perpecahan di antara mereka. Dan bantuan dari pihak asing juga menyulitkan para tentara untuk menempuh jalur damai.

Mereka disenjatai lengkap oleh beberapa pihak yang pro pada pemberontakan. Maka mau tak mau, para tentara juga melakukan tugasnya untuk melindungi keamanan Negara dari pihak pemberontak—yang kini bertransformasi menjadi musuh.

"Keaadaan semakin mengkhawatirkan. Banyak para tentara yang terluka dan tewas di sini. Mereka benar-benar brutal." Salah satu tentara yang sedang duduk bersama Sasuke menimpali dengan tenang. Emosi Uchiha Sasuke sedang meledak saat ini. Kematian dari para tentara bawahannya menjadi bukti telak kekalahannya dalam sebuah misi berbahaya.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kalung dari saku celana seragamnya. Ia menatap kalung bergambar kipas peninggalan Ibunya untuk seseorang yang dicintainya. Ia menatap lirih kalung itu. Kerinduannya pada Sakura tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Kalung ini akan menjadi milik wanita itu seutuhnya. Ia memang bodoh, tidak memberikan kabar wanita itu selama dua tahun ini. Sasuke dalam keadaan terdesak. Pihak musuh tidak memberikan ampun padanya. Dan ia harus bergerak cepat untuk mengatasinya. Bahkan Sasuke menyadari kalau ia tidak pernah tertidur dalam waktu yang lama. Ia selalu terjaga, mengawasi segala gerak-gerik lawannya bilamana ada yang berhasil menyusup ke dalam tendanya dan membunuhnya.

Ia harus tetap hidup untuk Sakura. Harus.

"Aku akan tetap hidup untukmu, Sakura." Ia bergumam rendah dengan menatap kalung itu. Kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menyuruh laki-laki yang duduk di depannya untuk memanggil seluruh tentara. Mereka akan mengadakan rapat penting.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap peta itu dalam-dalam. Ada perasaan berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Ia berjanji untuk tidak melukai anak-anak, ataupun para wanita. Namun, pihak musuh semakin memojokkan mereka. Sasuke menarik napasnya. Memadang tajam para bawahannya.

"Jatuhkan bom berkekuatan besar pada perbatasan tengah hutan dengan pesawat di ujung sana. Aku sudah memberitahu Jenderal dan meminta persetujuannya. Mereka setuju. Lalu, Hyuuga Neji akan membantu kalian untuk menyelesaikan tugas kalian. Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Setelah rudal diturunkan, mereka semua akan mengaku kalah."

Para tentara yang hadir di sana tampak terdiam. Itu membahayakan bagi para medis dan relawan di sana. Mengingat, di perbatasan banyak sekali tenda-tenda medis yang berdiri untuk mengobati para tentara dan juga para pemberontak yang terluka.

"Tapi, Kapten, di sana banyak dari bagian kita yang terluka. Apakah Anda yakin? Tenda medis terpasang di mana-mana. Jika itu menyakiti mereka, apakah tidak dikatakan sebagai pelanggaran?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Mereka akan gugur sebagai pahlawan Negara. Sedangkan para pemberontak itu akan mengangkat tangan mereka untuk menyerah. Mengenai para medis dan relawan, aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa orangku untuk mengevakuasi mereka keluar dari sana."

Mereka semua mengangguk patuh. Lalu, dengan membentuk barisan, mereka keluar dari tenda. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya tanpa sadar. Hatinya teriris perih karena baru saja melakukan tindakan di luar batas. Ia akan dihukum untuk ini. Tapi, tidak apa, asalkan dia tetap hidup. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.

.

.

Beberapa tentara keamanan datang ke tenda mereka. Sakura menoleh dengan wajah panik saat mereka menginstruksikan untuk keluar dari tenda medis secepatnya. Wilayah ini akan dimusnahkan dalam sekejap setelah mendapat perintah dari atasan.

Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi saat tentara itu berteriak agar segera dirinya keluar dari tenda ini. Namun, ia tetap gigih untuk bertahan mengobati para korban yang terluka. Banyak anak-anak yang terluka dan juga para wanita yang ikut berjuang ke medan perang demi mempertahankan keyakinannya.

Ino menarik tangannya dan Sakura tetap bersikeras untuk mengobati para korban. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka yang masih berjuang untuk hidup. Tidak peduli mereka berasal dari pihak lawan, yang terpenting jasanya dibutuhkan di sini. Ia akan mengobati siapa saja yang membutuhkan bantuannya tanpa pandang bulu.

"Banyak dari bagian kalian di sini! Apa kalian mau menjatuhkan bom sialan itu ke tenda ini?!" Teriak Sakura tanpa sadar. Jeritan kesakitan dari para korbannya membuat hatinya tergores pedih.

Tentara itu mendekat ke arahnya. Senapan laras panjang yang menempel ketat di dadanya membuat Sakura kehilangan napasnya beberapa saat.

"Mereka akan gugur sebagai pahlawan. Kami tidak menjatuhkan bom ke atas tenda kalian! Bom akan jatuh di tengah hutan dan tenda ini akan habis karena ledakan itu!" Tentara itu bersikeras untuk menarik tangan Sakura yang tetap memberontak minta dilepaskan.

Lalu, langit yang semula gelap berubah menjadi terang ke-oranyean saat ada sebuah benda berbentuk panjang terbang menghampiri mereka. Para tentara segera berlari keluar dari tenda dan menjauh. Para relawan yang masih mengobati korban terluka tanpa sadar mulai berlarian keluar dari tenda ketika benda itu mulai jatuh menukik ke bawah. Berdekatan dengan tenda mereka.

 _ **DUAAAAAAR**_

Bunyi ledakan keras itu tak bisa terelakkan lagi. Para korban yang terluka berteriak histeris saat api yang meledak membakar tubuh mereka dan beberapa korban selamat yang terkena ledakan besar itu. Hutan yang semula ditumbuhi banyak pohon-pohon tinggi dan lebat menjadi rata dengan tanah. Sisa-sisa dari mereka hanyalah sebatas arang hitam yang mengeluarkan asap panas di atas tanah yang tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Para korban selamat—dari pihak medis maupun para tentara yang bisa diselamatkan menangis histeris saat tenda-tenda mereka luluh lantak menjadi rata dengan tanah. Banyak dari para relawan dan para dokter yang tewas di tempat dan tubuh mereka hangus terbakar melebur menjadi satu bersama para korban lainnya.

 _ **PRAAANG**_

Gelas yang jatuh dari tangannya membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Rasa perih akibat goresan gelas kaca itu membuatnya meringis. Telapak tangannya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak karena goresan kaca itu terlalu dalam merobek selaput kulitnya.

Lalu, tentara bersurai merah masuk ke dalam. Memberi penghormatan pada dirinya dan berkata, "Kapten! Semua sudah dilaksanakan. Kami pastikan banyak dari para musuh yang tewas di sana dan itu berhasil membuat mereka mundur dari wilayah perbatasan. Beberapa dari mereka menyerahkan diri lalu beberapa juga menembak dirinya sendiri."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ia merobek kaus yang ada di atas ranjangnya dan mengobati telapak tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Bagus. Aku akan melaporkan ini pada Jenderal. Kalian bisa kembali."

Tentara itu menunduk sekali lagi dan pergi keluar tendanya. Rasa sakit di telapak tangannya tidak berangsur membaik. Justru semakin perih terasa. Sasuke menahan ringisannya agar luka di tangannya tidak begitu sakit. Ia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah ini. Ia pernah tertembak, pernah mengalami luka tusukan. Dan goresan gelas kaca ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi mengapa rasanya sakit sekali?

.

.

 _Satu tahun kemudian…_

Uchiha Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah mungilnya. Rumah yang ditempatinya bersama dengan Sakura, calon istrinya. Senyum tidak bisa lepas dari bibirnya. Ia sudah mengirimkan Sakura beberapa surat dan berkata kalau ia akan kembali dengan selamat. Namun, tidak ada balasan yang didapatinya. Mungkin saja Sakura ingin membalasnya namun wanita itu tidak sempat.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya saat ia memandang jauh ke dalam rumahnya. Kosong. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Sakura tidak biasanya seperti ini. Hanya lampu depan rumah yang menyala. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Benarkah Sakura pulang selarut ini?

Sasuke melangkah memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Luka di tangannya sudah membaik dengan balutan perban dan beberapa cairan alkohol yang meredakan rasa sakitnya. Ia memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya lalu menyiapkan makan malam. Ia akan memberikan kejutan untuk istrinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Rasa kantuk yang dialami Sasuke begitu berat. Ia tidak kuasa menahannya lebih lama lagi walaupun keinginannya untuk menjemput Sakura lebih besar. Namun, ia tidak akan mengambil resiko menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke jatuh tertidur dengan siku yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya. Punggung yang bersandar di sandaran sofa dan beberapa masakan yang terbuka untuk menunggu Sakura pulang.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia bangun kesiangan. Matahari sudah masuk melalui celah-celah jendelanya yang terbuka. Ia melirik ke meja makan, makanannya masih sama seperti semalam. Perasaannya kacau seketika, dengan gerakan kilat ia berlari menuju kamar mereka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura di sana. Jas dokter wanita itu juga tidak ada di dalam lemari. Tas yang biasa ia gunakan juga tidak ada.

Sakura belum pulang.

Ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya setelah mencuci wajah dan menggosok giginya. Perasaannya berkecamuk saat ini. Pikirannya mulai terbayang yang buruk. Bagaimana kalau ada pencuri yang menyelakai dirinya? Bagaimana kalau ia menjadi korban pembunuhan?

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan penuh. Jalanan di pagi hari cukup senggang karena mengingat ini bukanlah jam kerja. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya setelah sampai ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit itu tampak sepi dan lenggang. Tidak banyak para perawat dan dokter yang berlalu-lalang di sana.

Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi milik calon istrinya. Nihil. Tidak ada. Bahkan barang-barang yang harusnya ada di sana seperti rapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati meja kerjanya. Ada sebingkai foto dirinya dan juga Sakura saat mereka memilih untuk berlibur di pantai sekitar enam tahun yang lalu. Ia mengambil bingkai itu, tersenyum kecil mengingat momen-momen yang mampu membuat hatinya menghangat.

Ia melangkah keluar ruangan. Mendapati Tsunade—dokter kepala yang sedang melangkah bersamaan dengan salah satu perawat berambut cokelat. Tsunade menoleh setelah perawat itu pergi, mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang menatapnya datar sedang berdiri di depan ruangan Sakura. Tsunade menarik napasnya, raut wajah sedih tergambar di wajahnya.

Kilatan mata Sasuke yang panik tidak bisa mengelabuinya. Tsunade memberikan isyarat pada lelaki itu untuk mendekat dan Sasuke menurutinya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan besar yang didominasi warna putih itu. Bau harum rumah sakit yang begitu menyekat menusuk hidungnya.

"Duduklah."

Sasuke menuruti dengan diam. Ia tidak akan bicara banyak. Tsunade tahu siapa yang ia cari di sini.

"Kalau kau mencari Sakura, dia tidak ada."

Wajah Sasuke memucat. Ia menatap tajam Tsunade yang tak gentar memandang mata kelamnya. "Dimana dia?"

Tsunade menarik napas panjang. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak saat wajah kacau Sasuke yang menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya.

"Ikut aku. Aku akan menunjukkan dimana Sakura berada."

.

.

Sasuke merasa nyawanya melayang di udara dan tidak akan kembali ke raganya. Ia menatap datar pada sebuah gundukan tanah dengan batu nisan bertuliskan nama Haruno Sakura di sana. Tsunade mengusap wajahnya, ia menahan isakan ketika bahu bergetarnya semakin keras terlihat.

"Sakura gugur dalam tugasnya. Aku mengirimnya ke perbatasan di tengah hutan saat itu. Kami kekurangan relawan dan dokter medis. Banyak dari mereka yang menjadi korban. Pihak pusat memintaku untuk merekrut para dokter dan relawan medis."

Sasuke diam. Ia mendekati gundukan tanah itu dalam keheningan.

"Aku berpikir kalau Sakura menolaknya. Tapi, aku salah. Dia langsung menyetujuinya dan aku tahu, dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku berjanji untuk mengatur kepindahannya ke tenda para tentara keamanan saat tugasnya selesai di perbatasan."

Sasuke memandang lirih gundukan tanah itu. Ia meremas kuat bunga dan rumput liar yang tumbuh di atas tanah itu. "Dia tidak ada di tenda tentara. Tidak ada." Katanya lirih.

Tsunade mengangguk kecil. Ia menatap lirih gundukan tanah di samping makam Sakura. "Tidak hanya Haruno Sakura yang gugur. Ada banyak dari kami yang tewas di sana. Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya, juga gugur di sana. Saat para relawan dan medis kembali, Sakura tidak ada di antara mereka yang kembali. Aku ikut berduka, Sasuke. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku mengutuk siapa pun yang berani menjatuhkan bom itu ke atas tenda medis."

Sasuke menutup wajahnya yang hampir menangis saat ini juga. Tsunade benar. Ini semua salahnya. Seandainya dia tahu kalau Sakura di sana. Seandainya ada yang memberitahunya kalau keadaan di sana belum aman. Seandainya ia tidak melakukan itu dan membiarkan dirinya yang terbunuh.

Tsunade menepuk bahu Sasuke yang bergetar di bawahnya. "Aku harus kembali. Mereka yang terkubur di sini akan selalu dikenang karena jasanya. Kau harus tegar, Sasuke. Semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja suatu saat nanti."

Tsunade melangkah menjauhi pemakaman dengan menghapus air matanya. Banyak dari anak buahnya yang gugur karena perang tiada henti itu. Pihak musuh sudah menyatakan kalah dan mereka yang bersalah akan dihukum mati. Tidak ada lagi perang. Tidak ada lagi korban yang jatuh.

Sasuke membiarkan air matanya turun begitu saja dari matanya. Ia mengelus batu nisan itu dalam diam. Hatinya hancur—tidak, tidak hanya hatinya, semuanya hancur. Ia serasa mati ditusuk beribu-ribu belati ke dalam hatinya dan jutaan peluru bersarang di dadanya. Ia sakit. Teramat sakit. Memang tidak berdarah, tapi rasanya melebihi darah itu sendiri.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk sembari menangis. Memanggil nama calon istrinya dan mereka berjanji akan hidup bahagia setelah ini. Mereka berjanji akan saling menunggu satu sama lain. Tapi, Sakura sudah mengalami hal berat. Dan Sasuke menerimanya. Sakura menyerah. Sakura tidak bisa hidup untuknya.

Dan Sasuke selamanya akan memikul rasa bersalah ini di hidupnya. Rasa bersalah dan kebodohannya yang membuat cahayanya pergi. Cintanya kini telah pergi, terkubur bersama raga Sakura jauh di dalam tanah sana.

Sore menjelang malam. Matahari beranjak dari tempatnya untuk kembali tidur dalam beberapa waktu yang lama. Sasuke tidak pernah berharap matahari akan muncul lagi. Tidak ada matahari di kehidupannya kini. Tidak ada. Hanya ada kegelapan malam yang memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar karena rasa bersalah dan kehilangan.

Ia akan berduka selamanya. Ia akan mati. Ia tidak akan sanggup menunggu Sakura sama seperti apa yang wanita itu lakukan.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa kau pergi dariku?"

Dan Sasuke tak peduli jika ia ditemukan tewas menyedihkan hanya karena kehabisan air mata dan tertidur di atas makam kekasihnya.

.

.

 _Dua tahun kemudian.._

Sasuke tersenyum sembari melangkah dengan membawa seikat bunga lily putih yang baru saja dibelinya dari toko bunga dekat rumah. Hari ini genap dua tahun kepergian Sakura dan Sasuke tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menggantikan posisi wanita itu di hatinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sakura selamanya.

Ia menaruh bunga itu depan batu nisan bertuliskan nama Haruno Sakura di sana. Ia tersenyum, menuangkan sebotol air untuk membasahi makam kekasihnya. Sudah dua tahun berlalu, dan makam Sakura masihlah basah bagai sehabis dikubur kemarin. Sasuke dengan setia datang kemari setiap harinya, bercerita mengenai pengalamannya yang memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjadi tentara karena Itachi merelakannya mundur dari jabatannya. Itachi menjabat sebagai Jenderal tertinggi, sesuai cita-citanya. Dan dirinya? Ia memilih untuk tidak kembali ke sana. Kembali pada luka lamanya karena kebodohannya menghilangkan seribu nyawa berdosa termasuk calon istrinya.

"Aku membeli rumah dekat dengan rumah mungilmu dulu. Rumah itu ditempati oleh sepasang kakek nenek. Aku menyukai mereka. Mereka sangat baik mau membantuku merapikan rumah baruku."

Sasuke menatap nanar gundukan tanah di depannya. "Aku membeli rumah itu agar aku bisa terus bersamamu. Itu rumah masa kecilmu, kau menyayangi rumah itu sebesar kau menyayangi rumah kita di kota. Aku menyukai lingkungan di sana. Tampak lebih nyaman dan tenang."

Sasuke memainkan kelopak bunga lily putih yang ia selipkan di atas tanah itu. Ia tersenyum lembut, mengingat senyum Sakura yang selama ini ditunjukkan wanita itu untuknya.

"Selamanya aku akan merasa bersalah. Aku akan memikul dosa itu selamanya untukmu. Lucu tidak? Secara tak langsung aku yang membunuhmu. Aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghabisi nyawaku sendiri. Kau mungkin sudah tahu, Sakura. Kau pasti melihatku dari atas sana. Lalu, Itachi selalu datang untuk membantuku. Mengobati semua rasa sakitku walaupun dia sendiri tahu, tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan luka ini selain dirimu."

Sasuke merasakan matanya memanas. Sangat kontras dengan segala kekejaman dan perlakuan yang ia lakukan dulu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menemukan Sakura yang lain di dunia ini selain dirimu yang kumau. Kau benar, aku harus membunuh diriku sendiri agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu di alam yang berbeda. Dan mungkin kita akan kembali bersama dalam wujud yang berbeda?" Sasuke memaksakan senyumnya. Senyum pedihnya.

"Aku berusaha untuk tetap hidup untukmu. Selama Tuhan mengizinkanku untuk hidup tanpa dirimu. Tapi kau harus tahu, kalau aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku bahkan ingin menukar nyawaku agar kau bisa kembali hidup lagi, Sakura."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tsunade benar, obat penenang memang cocok untuk orang menderita sepertiku. Aku hanya berharap, semoga kau tidak menangisi kebodohanku. Atau jangan pernah membenciku. Aku sanggup memikul semua beban berat ini di pundakku. Selama kau tidak membenciku."

Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya. Tersenyum lembut pada gundukan tanah itu seakan-akan Sakura sedang tersenyum padanya. Lalu, ia melangkah perlahan menuju mobilnya. Ia akan berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari setelah ini.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di seberang toko supermarket besar yang jauh dari kota. Ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke ujung kota, tempat dimana Sakura dibesarkan dulu. Itachi juga menyetujuinya. Beberapa kali ia menemui Sasuke di sana dan pergi ke makam Sakura untuk berdoa.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya hendak menyebrang melewati jalan besar sampai sosok wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut merah muda sebatas dadanya terurai mengikuti tiupan angin yang berhembus di wajah cantiknya sedang melangkah dengan tawa di bibir tipisnya dan kedua tangannya membawa dua gelas berisikan kopi di masing-masingnya.

Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan sedikit saja anggota tubuhnya. Irisnya fokus memandang wanita itu. Wanita sama yang menyerupai wajah calon istrinya.

Lalu, sosok wanita berambut pirang sebahu keluar dari dalam toko dengan wajah tersungut-sungut menahan kesal. Ia membawa dua kantung belanjaan yang cukup berat dan memandang kesal pada wanita berambut merah muda yang tertawa melihatnya.

"Nah, Haruno Sakura, bisa kau bantu aku mengangkat barang belanjaan yang sialnya sangat berat ini?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. Ia menaruh kopi itu di dekat meja samping toko dan membantu wanita pirang itu sembari tersenyum jahil.

Sasuke melangkah mundur dan tanpa sengaja punggungnya menabrak sisi mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di belakangnya. Ia menatap sekali lagi sosok itu sampai ia benar-benar yakin kalau wanita itu adalah Sakura.

Haruno Sakura masih hidup.

Calon istrinya selamat dari kejadian memilukan itu.

Lalu, kedua matanya kembali terpaku saat sosok mungil itu kembali untuk mengambil kopinya. Tanpa sengaja, iris hijau itu menoleh ke arahnya. Membuat tubuhnya membeku di tempat sembari memandangnya lirih.

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir tipisnya. Bibir yang Sasuke rindukan. Wajah yang Sasuke rindukan. Semua yang ada di wanita itu membuatnya rindu. Rindu akan kebersamaan mereka.

Ia mengangkat tangannya. Sasuke memastikan kalau kali ini ia benar-benar tidak salah lihat. Fokusnya menatap pada sosok di depannya yang sedang tersenyum lembut sembari melambaikan tangannya dan berkata agak kencang.

"Halo, Sasuke! Kita bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Ini fic yang sebentar, saya lupa terinspirasi darimana wkwk.

Btw, saya mau klarifikasi kenapa medis tidak bisa dibunuh, ditembak, atau disakiti karena ia bersifat netral. Mungkin yang udah belajar tentang pelajaran itu tahu kali ya. Makanya disini saya buat Sakuranya netral gitu. Dia kan dokter bukan berarti dia mihak lawan atau mihak siapapun.

Maaf kalau feelnya ga kerasa. Saya juga sedikit bingung gimana jelasinnya wkwk. Dan untuk typo, saya rasa masih banyak banget.

 _OHYAA, saya mau nyampaikan rasa terima kasih. Duh, saya kaget waktu nenek Rima bilang saya masuk beberapa nominasi di IFA 2015. Saya gatau mau ngomong apa, saya rasa kemampuan saya masih jauh banget diantara yang lainnya. Apalagi Nenek Rima, saya masih jauh dibawahnya. Dan terima kasih juga buat yang nominasiin Outside dan Beautiful Disaster! Ditunggu sequelnya dari Beautiful Disaster, ya! Sekali lagi, saya ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih :")_

Maaf ya kepanjangan. Kali kali saya buat Note panjangan hehe.

Sampai jumpa lagi!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
